Siguiendo la tradición
by Isless
Summary: Es Navidad en el mundo de Rizzles y algunas tradiciones tienen que seguirse. La historia se desarrolla en las primeras temporadas.


Algo que quería escribir para Navidad. No soy muy buena escribiendo Oneshots ya que siempre se me quedan… cortos, pero espero este en particular me gustó :) Felices fiestas.

–Si sigues así, terminarás con una sobredosis de cafeína.

Jane le lanzó una mirada seria, y sin hacerle mucho caso, tomó otro sorbo del café que acababa de comprar.

–¿Ya es el quinto? –preguntó su compañero, y dio un mordisco al sándwich que sostenía entre las manos.

–¿Me estás llevando cuenta? Y no, creo que es el cuarto –aclaró, moviendo el pie continuamente, esperando a que su madre llamara su número, anunciando que su hamburguesa estaba lista.

–Ya había olvidado lo bueno que era comer algo sólido –gimió, mordisqueando el sándwich una vez más.

Jane lo miró de reojo e hizo una mueca al escucharlo.

–Como si no hubieras comido rosquillas en el desayuno.

–Ahí viene Korsak. No le hagas ningún comentario, que está sensible.

–¿He? –Jane no había entendido su comentario pero se giró, observando al hombre mayor acercarse a ellos con una caja en sus manos.

–¿!Más rosquillas!? –exclamó, sorprendida.

–Al parecer no soy el único llevando cuentas –murmuró Frost, sin despegar la mirada de su comida.

–Calla.

–¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué cuentas?

–Nada –dijo la morena.

–Cree que estás comiendo muchas rosquillas –comentó el hombre.

–¡Frost! –Exclamó la mujer–. ¡Me dijiste que no le dijera nada!

La mirada de Korsak viajó entre los dos, alzando una de sus cejas. Frost se sacudió de los hombros, con una sonrisa.

–Parecen un par de mocosos.

–Él es el mocoso –aclaró, Jane.

–Y a eso exactamente me refiero –el hombre mayor abrió la caja de rosquillas, mientras Frost soltaba una carcajada, burlándose de su compañera.

–Con ustedes no se puede –cruzó sus brazos, exhalando con fuerza diciendo algo entre dientes que pareció ser un refunfuño.

–Me sigues dando la razón –comentó el hombre, con su mirada en las rosquillas, decidiéndose por cual empezar.

–Maura ya te informó, detalladamente, de las razones por la cual es mala idea comer muchas de esas.

El hombre se detuvo por un instante antes de morder la primera rosquilla. Cómo no acordarse de la información que la Dra. Maura Isles le había brindado tan amablemente días antes; nunca se había sentido tan culpable de comer esas delicias como lo hizo después de que Maura terminara con su consejo nutricional.

–Créeme que no lo olvido. ¡Oye! –Se quejó al ver que Jane estiraba el brazo para agarrar una de las rosquillas–. ¿Acabas de hacerme sentir mal por comerlas y ahora también quieres?

–¿Me has visto? Una de estas no me hará nada, además, mi hamburguesa está demorando mucho y me estoy muriendo del hambre.

–Con toda la comida chatarra que comes, no sé cómo te mantienes así.

–Estarías igual que yo si corrieras tres días a la semana con Maura–dijo, cerrando los ojos al saborear la rosquilla.

Frost aclaró la garganta con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y miró al hombre mayor, asintiendo levemente. Korsak soltó la mitad de la rosquilla sobre el plato desechable, y se acercó un poco más a la morena.

–Cuenta, ¿Qué más haces con la Dra. Isles para mantenerte en esa forma –dijo con un tono, casi un susurro.

Jane abrió los ojos de repente ante el tono insinuador, casi atragantándose con la rosquilla.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó con confusión, dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho y tomando agua.

–Pues, Maura ha estado yendo todo este mes con nosotros al Dirty Robber, eso nunca lo hacía antes… hasta que la convenciste.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? Se la pasa bien y es bueno que salga y se divierta –frunció el ceño, esperando que el hombre acabara de soltar con claridad lo que quería decir.

–Y siempre se van juntas. El domingo llegaron juntas –comentó, Frost. Aún le sorprendía el que Jane y Maura llegaran a la escena del crimen, vistiendo ropa de yoga. Especialmente Jane, que había jurado sobre todo que no hacía ni haría yoga en su vida.

–Y ayer también –añadió Korsak, ensanchando una sonrisa.

–El fin de semana se me hizo muy tarde y habíamos bebido mucho, y ayer me ofrecí a llevarla… ¿Pero por qué tengo que darles explicaciones a ustedes? –dijo entonces.

–No la pedimos –dijeron los dos hombres al unísono.

–Ya veo lo que están haciendo –dijo en un tono astuto– Han conspirado para liarme y que diga lo que quieren escuchar.

Los dos hombres se rieron.

–¿Y qué es lo que queremos escuchar, Jane? –preguntó su compañero.

–Son insufribles.

–¡Janie!

Jane se encogió de la vergüenza que sintió al escuchar su madre llamarla de esa forma.

–Te llaman, Janie –dijo Korsak con tono burlón.

–¿En serio? –se quejó Jane, levantándose de la silla, alejándose de los hombres que no dejaban de reírse.

–¿Plan B? –preguntó Frost en un susurro.

–Parece que sí –Korsak rió.

–Ma, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames de ese modo? Estoy en mi trabajo.

–Es tu nombre –la mujer cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho, con una mirada disgustada–. Y esta es la cafetería.

Jane se acercó más a ella para hablarle sin que nadie más la escuchara.

–¡De mi trabajo! –Exclamó entre dientes, casi rogándole con la mirada–. Y mi nombre es Jane, no Janie.

–Yo te parí, te llamaré como mejor me parezca.

Jane quedó boquiabierta, pensando que no había escuchado bien.

–Parece que hoy todo el mundo está graciosillo –susurró, sobándose la sien.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó la mujer.

–Nada. ¿Tienes la hamburguesa? Si se demoran así para todas las órdenes no terminaran nunca.

Ángela le entregó una bolsa de papel más grande de lo que normalmente sería. Jane echó un vistazo al contenido para luego mirar a su madre extrañada.

–No pedí ensalada de pollo.

–No es para ti, es para Maura. No la he visto hoy y ha estado comiendo aquí toda esta semana porque no le da tiempo a salir, ya sabes, por el caso que tienen y tanto trabajo. Así que deduje que no ha almorzado aún.

–¿Maura no ha almorzado? –miró de reojo en la pared enfrente de ella, eran casi las dos de la tarde. Ellos estaban almorzando a esa hora porque acababan de llegar de buscar e interrogar un sospechoso.

–Si lo ha hecho aquí no fue.

–Gracias, Ma. Se lo llevaré –suavizó su tono.

–¿Ya la invitaste a la cena de Nochebuena? –preguntó– Ya veo que no –suspiró, moviendo su cabeza negativamente al ver que su hija se había quedado paralizada con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

–Lo he olvidado por completo –confesó, sorprendida de sí misma.

–Es lunes… veintitrés, de seguro ya tiene planes para mañana.

–Lo siento, Ma. No lo olvidaré, le preguntaré ahora mismo.

–Sería el colmo si lo olvidaras… otra vez.

–Claro, claro –susurró, dándole la espalda a su madre, dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaban los dos hombres.

–¡Janie!

La detective se detuvo y giró su cabeza lentamente como si su cuello estuviera oxidado. Ángela soltó una risita cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada asesina de su hija.

–Juro por Dios que no sé qué le pasa a la gente –protestó, agarrando lo que había dejado de su rosquilla sobre el plato.

–¿A dónde vas? Pensé que comerías con nosotros –dijo Korsak al ver que Jane no pensaba quedarse a comer con ellos.

–Tengo que bajar a la morgue.

–A la morgue –repitió Frost, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de la lata de Pepsi.

–¿Por qué lo dices así? –preguntó la mujer.

–¿Desde cuándo comes en la morgue? Pensé que era uno de tus no-no.

Jane ojeó a su compañero, entrecerrando sus ojos en una mirada escrutadora. Era obvio que estaba sonriendo pero lo que no entendía era el por qué.

–Desde hace mucho –comentó Frost.

–¿En serio? –preguntó súbito Korsak.

–¿En dónde has estado trabajando estos meses? Ha estado bajando a la morgue para almorzar mínimo dos días a la semana –dijo sorprendido al darse cuenta que el hombre no se había percatado de eso.

–Al menos tú pones atención.

–Demasiada –dijo Jane.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ya Jane había terminado su rosquilla y sostenía con fuerza la bolsa de papel en una de sus manos. Al dar unos pasos fuera del elevador, se quedó inmóvil por varios segundos, observando como criminalistas y técnicos de laboratorio caminaban de un lado a otro; hacía tiempo que no veía tanto ajetreo en la morgue.

–Detective Rizzoli –la llamó Susie, que se detuvo al verla allí parada–. Los resultados de la ropa aún no están listos.

–No he bajado por eso, Susie. Pero ya que lo mencionaste, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo más demorará?

–Una hora, más o menos.

–Perfecto.

–¿Está buscando a la Dra. Isles? –ojeó rápidamente la bolsa en la mano de Jane e intentó mantenerse con una expresión neutral, pero las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon levemente.

–Sí –dijo, alargando la palabra, estudiando la expresión de la criminalista.

–Ahora está en el laboratorio, pero ya le aviso que está aquí.

–Si está muy ocupada no es necesario, no quiero interrumpir su trabajo.

–No se preocupe, solo está asesorando.

–Pero…

–En seguida voy –la mujer se retiró con pasos apresurados.

Jane caminó alrededor de la morgue. Había intentado abrir la puerta de la oficina de Maura pero estaba cerrada, así que se sentó lejos de las mesas de brillante acero.

–¡Jane!

La morena alzó su mirada del contenido de la bolsa y sus ojos se clavaron en las pupilas de la rubia que se acercaba a ella esbozando una gran sonrisa. No había visto a Maura ese día, habían llegado juntas en la mañana temprano, pero después de eso no la volvió a ver hasta ahora. Para su sorpresa, Maura vestía algo diferente: debajo de su bata blanca llevaba un vestido azul turquesa, y el pelo recogido en una coleta; Jane había notado que siempre se lo recogía cuando estaba trabajando mucho en el laboratorio.

–Te has cambiado de ropa –dijo sin pensar.

–Sí, tuve un pequeño incidente y este vestido era la única ropa que tenía –la miró, sin dejar de sonreír–. Los resultados aún no están listos.

–Susie me dijo. ¿Podemos ir a tu oficina? No quiero comer aquí.

–La morgue está más limpia que mi oficina, Jane –decía mientras abría la puerta de la oficina.

–No importa, no quiero comer donde abres cuerpos todos los días.

Maura la miró por encima de su hombro y se detuvo momentáneamente, estiró su brazo y con el dedo pulgar rozó la comisura del labio de Jane.

–Tenías lo que creo que es… ¿azúcar en polvo?

Jane, que se había quedado paralizada en el lugar, simplemente asintió lentamente.

–Mucho mejor aquí, con tus asientos incómodos –aclaró su garganta, adentrándose en la oficina con rapidez, limpiando sus labios por si aún quedaban rastros de la rosquilla.

–No son incómodos –reprochó la rubia. Observó la espalda de su amiga por varios segundos, si se atrevía a suponer algo… diría que el comportamiento de la morena era el de una persona nerviosa.

–Eso es porque nunca te has sentado en ellos.

–Claro que… ¿Estás siendo sarcástica otra vez?

–Nop –sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa que decía otra cosa. Se sentó en la silla más cómoda que encontró y la más cercana al escritorio de Maura.

–¿Y a qué se debe esta grata visita? –preguntó al sentarse en su silla al otro lado de Jane, ladeando su cabeza con una sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos brillaran. No podía quejarse ni en lo más mínimo de la presencia de la morena en la morgue; había sido un día muy atareado y no ha tenido oportunidad para tomar un respiro… hasta ahora.

–Ma dijo que no habías ido a la cafetería a comer. No sabía si lo habías hecho aún, así que te ha mandado esto –sacó de la bolsa un contenedor con la ensalada de pollo.

Maura ladeó la cabeza, extrañada, y buscó con su mirada el reloj en la pared.

–Creo que tu cara me acaba de responder –dijo Jane, riendo.

–Se me ha pasado la hora de almorzar… –dijo con un tono incrédulo.

–Suele pasar cuando hay mucho trabajo, ahora come –deslizó el contenedor por el escritorio hasta que Maura lo agarró, rozando sus dedos con los de la morena sin querer.

–Es muy amable de tu madre.

–Ajá –dijo, la boca haciéndosele agua al desenvolver la envoltura de su hamburguesa.

–Si los resultados del laboratorio dan positivo, podremos cerrar el caso.

–¿Ahora eres detective? –preguntó con tono burlón al terminar de masticar.

Maura se sonrojo.

–Estaba bromeando, Maur. Y sí, espero que sea positivo porque no aguantaré un día más trabajando tantas horas y mañana es… –en ese instante recordó las palabras de su madre–. ¡Maura!

La rubia se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida por la súbita reacción de su amiga.

–¿Sí? –preguntó, con una expresión confundida.

–Sé que es con poca antelación pero… ¿tienes algún plan para mañana? Estaba supuesta a invitarte hace días pero con el caso y todo lo que ha ocurrido… lo olvidé.

Jane estaba cruzando sus dedos mentalmente y esperaba que Maura dijera que no. Sintió su respiración detenerse al ver la sonrisa de la rubia desvanecerse lentamente. No puede ser.

–Lo siento Jane… pero mañana tengo un compromiso con mi madre y después de eso cenaremos en la ciudad con unas amistades.

–Entiendo… –se mordió su labio inferior, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber olvidado algo tan importante. El sermón que su madre le daría será eterno e inaguantable. Pero eso no importaba, al menos no tanto. Lo importante, y lo que más le preocupaba, era que Maura no estuviese sola en un día tan importante como lo era Nochebuena ¿Y qué mejor compañía que la de su madre? Debería estar feliz por Maura, pero algo en su interior no estaba bien del todo. El solo pensar que no estaría con Maura ese día la entristecía y eso la hacía cuestionarse varias cosas. Este año, Tommy no podrá estar en casa para le fecha y eso no tenía el mismo efecto sobre ella como el pensar que Maura no lo estaría. Y la pregunta que se hacía era "¿Por qué?" No era como si no fuera a ver a la mujer, tampoco estaría lejos…

–¿Jane?

Jane sacudió sus pensamientos, dejándolos en un rincón de su mente, y miró a Maura.

–No me escuchaste, ¿verdad?

–Lo siento, Maur. ¿Qué me dijiste?

–Te decía que no te preocupes, pasaré por tu casa temprano. Te tengo un regalo –dijo, bajando su mirada como si estuviera apenada de sus palabras.

–¿Un regalo? –susurró Jane y abrió sus ojos como platos al caer en cuenta que no había comprada ningún regalo para Maura. El día no podía ir a peor. Y ni hablar de lo mal que se sentía como amiga.

–Sí. Pero no te lo daré hasta el miércoles, así que tendrás que esperar –avisó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Paciencia tengo… ¿me puedes dar alguna pista?

–Eso no me suena a paciencia, detective Rizzoli

–Maaauuur ¿una pequeñita, si?

–No –dijo rotundamente.

–No eres divertida –dijo casi en un puchero, lo cual provocó que la rubia riera.

–Eso me han dicho, ya sabes, Reina de la Muerte y todo eso.

Las dos mujeres disfrutaron de su almuerzo entre risas hasta que tocaron la puerta de la oficina. Se trataba de Susie, que ya tenía los resultados de los análisis. Maura le agradeció por su ayuda y cuando la criminalista se retiró, Maura le echó un vistazo a los resultados, sintiendo la mirada de la detective.

–¡Por fin! –exclamó Frost, observando desde el otro lado del cristal cómo Jane acercaba una hoja y un bolígrafo al hombre que recién había confesado su crimen.

–Estoy más que listo para irme a casa –comentó Korsak.

Otro detective entró en la sala de interrogación y Jane salió. Los hombres salieron de la pequeña habitación, encontrándose con ella afuera.

–Pensé que no lo admitiría tan fácil.

–Con esa gota de sangre en la camisa de nuestra víctima, no le quedaba de otra –los tres caminaban hacia sus escritorios. Frost se tumbó en su silla, bostezando y estirando sus brazos; ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y no había dormido más de cinco horas desde el viernes.

–No sé ustedes, pero si sigo así dormiré hasta el 2014 –comentó.

–¿Y después yo soy el viejo? He dormido las mismas horas que tú, sino menos.

–¿Ya comenzarán a medirse las horas de sueño también? –preguntó Jane, agarrando su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla para ponérsela. Los dos hombres se habían quedado mudos ante su pregunta.

–¿Qué se están midiendo?

Los tres se giraron hacia la dirección de la voz, encontrándose con la figura de Maura.

–No nos estamos midiendo nada… son cosas de Jane –se apresuró a decir Frost.

–Suena como algo inapropiado –comentó.

–Maur, querida, no quieres ir ahí –advirtió la morena con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Sip, es un lugar muy oscuro –dijo Korsak, mientras recogía sus cosas.

–Eso no ayuda, Korsak –se quejó Frost.

Jane hizo caso omiso del intercambio de palabras de sus dos compañeros, y dirigió toda su atención a la mujer. Había estado segura que a esas horas Maura ya estaría en su casa.

–Pensé que ya te habías ido… como los resultados estuvieron listos hace horas –dijo en voz baja.

Maura se acercó a su escritorio un poco más, sentándose en la silla al lado de él.

–Tenía que terminar unos informes que tenía pendiente. Me acaban de anunciar que hemos cerrado el caso oficialmente.

–Sí, ya tenemos la confesión –sonrió, sentándose en su silla, haciendo que rodara un poco hacia la rubia–. No hubiera sido posible si no hubieses insistido en analizar la ropa otra vez.

–Es mi trabajo, Jane. Estoy contenta de haber sido de ayuda.

–¿Pero qué dices? Si no fuera por ti nunca cerraríamos un caso. Además, un poquito más y podrías hacerte pasar por una detective, creo que te estoy pegando mis habilidades –le guiñó un ojo y Maura rió.

–Sin dudas, ya casi nadie me llama la "Reina de la Muerte".

Jane sonrió. No estaba segura si no la llamaban de ese modo porque Maura estaba socializando más con sus compañeros de trabajo, o porque siempre que le decían de ese modo y Jane estaba cerca, la mirada asesina que les mandada los penetraba hasta el punto que se daban la media vuelta y se alejaban de ella lo más posible.

–¿Ya irás a casa? –preguntó Maura.

–Sí, solo tengo que esperar que la confesión escrita esté lista, ¿por qué?

–Me preguntaba si querías ir a mi casa, o a tu apartamento… como no estaremos juntas en…

–Sí –la interrumpió.

–Pero si no he terminado…

–No hace falta. Y tu casa mucho mejor.

–Bien… ¿te espero entonces?

–No, yo iré cuando esté listo todo aquí, además que necesito el carro.

Maura asintió y se levantó para retirarse, no antes de despedirse de los dos hombres.

–¿Otra cita? –inquirió Frost con curiosidad. Hacía un rato que habían dejado de hablar y solo estaban escuchando, discretamente, la conversación de las dos mujeres que ni cuenta se dieron de que la pequeña discusión que tenían entre ellos dos había cesado.

–¿De dónde sacas esa conclusión? Creo que la falta de sueño te está afectando gravemente –dijo, intentando descartar las palabras del hombre como una simple broma, muy pesada.

–Creo que estoy sufriendo los mismos síntomas entonces –añadió Korsak y Jane suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

–Si no van a hacer sinceros conmigo y hablar claro, mejor se ahorran sus comentarios –avisó en un tono serio.

Los dos hombres se miraron por varios segundos y Frost asintió y articuló las palabras "Plan B" con los labios.

–Le gustas –soltó sin rodeos el hombre mayor.

–¿Qué? –preguntó en voz baja, mirando entre los dos hombres.

–Es dolorosamente obvio, Jane –dijo Frost.

–Ahora sí sé que han perdido la cabeza…

–¿De verdad crees que Maura ha estado toda la tarde terminando unos reportes cuando cualquiera de sus asistentes puede hacerlo?

–Eso no tiene nada que ver…

–El viernes cuando estábamos en el Dirty Robber, ha rechazado al hombre ese que no dejaba de mirarla y que hasta se atrevió a pedir su número.

–No es la primera vez que hace eso –dijo Jane, frunciendo el ceño.

–No lo digo por ella, lo digo por ti –Frost cerró los ojos por unos segundos, intentando comprender cómo su compañera podía ser tan ciega. Ha de ser cierto lo que dicen, que los de afuera ven mejor las cosas.

–¿Ahora también me vas a decir que Maura me gusta? –preguntó, incrédula.

El hombre sonrió como si acabara de sacarse la lotería.

–A Maura no le quedó más remedio que salvar la vida de ese pobre hombre, hasta a mí me dio miedo la forma con la que lo miraste –admitió Korsak.

Jane lo miró sorprendida, intentando recordar aquello que pasó varias noches atrás. Estaba segura que ella no había sido la razón por la cual Maura había rechazado al hombre, mucho menos por su mirada.

–Ustedes están locos –espetó, levantándose de la silla, huyendo del lugar con pasos apresurados.

–Bien… Eso no fue nada como lo había imaginado.

–¿Crees que hicimos mal? Podríamos haber esperado a que lo viera por sí misma –comenzaba a arrepentirse.

–¿Esperar dos años más? Ángela es parte de nuestro plan, ¿eso no te dice nada? Las únicas ciegas aquí son ellas dos.

–En algún momento tenían que darse cuenta.

–No te sientas mal. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y Jane es uno de ellos.

–Espero que le hayamos quitado la venda de los ojos entonces.

–Estoy seguro que aunque sea la hará pensar.

–Eso espero.

Jane asomó su cabeza por la puerta, encontrando con su mirada a la mujer recostada a lo largo del sofá con un libro abierto sobre su pecho. Estaba a punto de regañarla por no haber cerrado la puerta con seguro, pero calló al notar que estaba durmiendo. Jane se acercó un poco más para hacer a un lado un mechón de pelo del rostro de la mujer, y se sorprendió al sentirlo un poco húmedo. En ese momento recordó que Maura tampoco había dejado de trabajar todo esos días, tal vez hasta un poco más que ellos. Si no fuera porque Jane la obligaba varias veces a irse con ella, estaba segura que no llegaría a su casa antes de las ocho.

La morena se alejó con un suspiro y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, dejó sobre la mesita de centro unos contenedores con comida china con una nota. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de la rubia, recordando las palabras de sus compañeros. Sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

Los ojos de Maura comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y cuando cayó en cuenta que se había quedado dormida, se sentó con un respingo. Buscó con la mirada el móvil para ver qué hora era, pero dos cajas de cartón de comida china fue lo que encontró.

–Jane –pensó, con una sonrisa, tomando la nota adhesiva, leyéndola. La comida aún estaba caliente, así que dedujo que no pudo haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la visita de Jane.

Maura se levantó del sofá para buscar un vaso de agua. Se cerró la bata del pijama y caminó lentamente hasta el frigorífico, lo abrió y se sirvió un poco de agua en el vaso.

–Ya despertaste.

Al escuchar esa voz dio un brinco, soltando el vaso por la sorpresa, derramando el agua sobre la isla de la cocina.

–Me he dado un baño mientras dormías.

–¿!Jane!?

–¿Esperabas a alguien más? –preguntó mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

–No… pensé que te habías ido –dijo mientras intentaba limpiar el agua con unas servilletas de papel.

–Déjame ayudarte –recogió el vaso del suelo, que por suerte no se había quebrado.

–¿Por qué te quedaste? –preguntó con curiosidad, había dejado la comida con una nota… había estado segura que su amiga se había marchado.

–Alguien tenía que protegerte.

–¿Qué?

–Dejaste tu puerta sin seguro –sonrió, sacudiendo los hombros.

–Jane…

–Vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre.

–Siempre tienes hambre.

–Necesito las energías –las dos se miraron antes de soltar la carcajada que ya no podían contener un segundo más.

Jane aparcó el auto enfrente de la casa de su madre y permaneció ahí varios minutos, observando a su hermano en el portal de la casa hablando con uno de sus tíos. Jane suspiró y salió del auto.

–Jane –Frankie la saludó e hizo una mueca como diciéndole que lo salvara del tío Jarey.

–Tío Jarey… cuánto tiempo –los dos hermanos se miraron.

–¡Ma! –gritó al ver que la mujer atendía a unos familiares.

–¡No se te ocurra! –susurró Frankie entre dientes, sosteniéndola del brazo, aprovechando que la atención del tío Jarey estaba en otra cosa en ese instante–. No me puedes dejar solo con él, Jane. Nunca dejará de hablar.

–Lo siento hermanito –le guiño un ojo y se apresuró a hacer su escape.

–¿Y dónde está Maura? –preguntó la madre que no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro en la cocina.

–Ya tenía planes con su madre, así que no podrá venir…

Ángela detuvo todos sus movimientos y se giró lentamente para encarar a su hija.

–Ma… créeme que quisiera que estuviera aquí –dijo al notar la mirada seria en el rostro de su madre.

–Si no hubieras olvidado invitarla.

–Ma…

–Ya, ya –agitó sus manos señalando que hasta ahí llegaba el tema, y buscó dos cervezas.

–Gracias pero no necesito dos –dijo, sosteniendo las dos botellas en sus manos.

–No son para ti, son para tus compañeros –aclaró.

–¿Mis compañeros?

–Al menos que tengas más compañeros y no lo sepamos –la cabeza de Korsak se asomó por la puerta y Jane casi casi pierde el agarre de las botellas.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendida.

–¡Jane! ¿Qué manera es esa de hablarle a tu invitado? –le quitó las botellas a la morena y se las entregó al hombre.

–¿Mi invitado? Yo no lo invité –le dijo a su madre antes de mirar al hombre–. ¿No dijiste que tenías una cita con tu exesposa?

–Emm… me canceló a última hora.

–¿Maura no ha llegado? –preguntó otro hombre a Ángela.

–¿Frost también? –Inquirió Jane, mirando entre los tres–. Dame acá una de esas –dijo, exhalando con fuerza y quitándole una botella a Korsak.

–No bebas mucho, Jane. Quiero que llegues a la cena.

–¿Vamos al patio trasero? –le preguntó a sus compañeros, rogándole con la mirada que dijera que sí. Un segundo más dentro de esa casa y se volvería loca.

–Esa ha sido una buena selección –halagó la señora Constance.

–Pensé que el rojo sería mejor por la festividad.

–Negocios antes de fiestas, querida. Siempre recuerda eso –decía mientras se arreglaba unos mechones de pelo en el espejo de Maura.

–Pero madre… es Nochebuena.

–Exacto, querida.

Maura se miró el vestido rojo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, y sintió que algo le faltaba a su atuendo. Caminó hacia el clóset y buscó un cinto estrecho de color negro y se lo puso en la cintura.

–¡Oh, así se ve mucho mejor!

Maura sonrió, asintiendo levemente. Estaba supuesta a estar emocionada por la presencia de su madre en un día tan importante. Constance había hecho tiempo para ella. Dios, cuando lo pensaba así sonaba tan mal… "hecho tiempo" en navidad. Sabía que la familia debía estar junta en estas fechas, pero ese no era siempre el caso para ella. Nochebuena, Navidad… no eran más que otro día de muchos tantos. Pero este año había algo diferente, bueno, desde hace dos años era diferente. Se emocionaba por las fecha, por los regalos… desde aquella navidad que Jane apareció en la morgue con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

–Hija, apresúrate –llamó su madre ya saliendo de la habitación.

Maura no se molestó en responder. Agarró la bolsa y salía del cuarto cuando vió una pequeña caja roja desde el rabillo del ojo.

–Jane –susurró, deteniéndose por un instante para agarrar la caja y guardarla en el bolso.

–He comido demasiado –protestó, hundiéndose en el sofá y sobándose la pansa.

–¡Janie! –gritó el tío Jarey.

Jane abrió sus ojos como platos y miró hacia los lados antes de deslizarse un poco más en el sofá para que el hombre no la viera.

–Y después nos llama mocosos a nosotros –comentó Frost, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

–Ya se fue –dijo Ángela, tumbándose al lado de su hija, tomando un descanso; el primero en varias horas.

–Ángela, el postre ha estado exquisito.

–Es la receta de mi madre –cerró los ojos y fingió un tono dolido y dijo: –Lo había hecho especialmente para Maura, como me había comentado que le encantaba el tiramisú con licor de avellanadas… pero ya ves – abrió un ojo, mirando a Jane–. A alguien se le olvidó dar la invitación.

–No con eso otra vez, Ma.

Jane se frotó la sien, perdiéndose por unos instantes en la bulla de los familiares que hablaban en el salón y la cocina; estaban por todos lados, pero la mayoría se habían quedado sentados en la mesa, hablando entre ellos para ponerse al día con las vidas de los otros.

Un toque en la puerta se destacó por encima del bullicio.

–¡Contesto yo! –se apresuró a decir, buscando cualquier razón para liberarse de los comentarios de su madre.

Al abrir la puerta, su cuerpo se paralizó y sus labios se separaron lentamente.

–Buenas noches… espero no haber llegado muy tarde.

–Maur… ¿qué…qué haces aquí? ¿Y tú madre? –miró por encima del hombro de Maura, buscando a Constance.

–Se quedó atendiendo unos negocios

–¿Negocios? –se guardó el comentario siguiente que tenía en mente. ¿Acaso no podía dejar los negocios para otro día?

–¿Puedo pasar? Ha comenzado a nevar y está haciendo mucho frío.

–¡Claro! Te ayudo –dijo cuando cerró la puerta, ayudando a la rubia a quitarse el abrigo.

–¡Guau… quién fuera navidad para darte una noche buena!

–¡Tío Jarey! No le hagas caso Maur, tiene unas copas de más y no sabe lo que dice.

–Gracias –respondió Maura con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¡Maur! –susurró– No lo alientes.

En el sofá, Ángela y los dos detectives las observaban. Ángela aclaró su garganta y los dos hombres la miraron, asintiendo levemente.

–¡Maura, qué bueno que llegaste! Te he guardado un poco de postre, ven conmigo –se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la rubia, entrelazando su brazo con el de ella, arrastrándola casi hacia la cocina. Maura miró a Jane por encima de su hombro y sacudió sus hombros.

Jane volvió a sentarse en el sofá, alzando una de sus cejas la notar que la mirada de sus compañeros estaba sobre ella.

–¿Tengo algo en la cara?

–Nada, nada más que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Estoy feliz –contesto simplemente.

–¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos?

La morena tragó en secó y soltó un suspiro. Cómo no iba a pensar sobre eso si era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Maura acaba de llegar a su casa, después de que haberle dicho que no podría ir porque estaría con la madre. La misma Maura que la semana pasada vistió un jersey horrible (lo cual le llevó mucho trabajo hacerlo) simplemente para complacerla y poder ir con _ella_ a la fiesta de "La fiesta del Jersey más feo de navidad" Habían tantas cosas que Maura hacía por ella, que muchas veces la confundía; no era una experta en amistades y mucho menos con mujeres.

–Sí –alzó su mirada, ensanchando su sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Maura. La rubia sonrió, sosteniendo un pequeño plato con tiramisú en su mano, y lamiéndose los labios para limpiar la crema–. Sí que lo he pensado –dijo con un tono como si estuviera en medio de un trance. Y lo estaba. –Ya veo –dijo, esperando que los hombres entendieran con esas simples palabras lo que intentaba decirles.

Al parecer lo hicieron porque el "Sí" que gritaron se ganó las miradas curiosas de todos.

Frank y Frankie estaban entreteniendo a todos en la mesa, incluyendo al tío Jarey.

–Janie.

Jane se levantó rápidamente, aprovechando el llamado de su madre para prevenir lo que sus compañeros pudieran preguntarle.

–Jane, esto está delicioso. Me ha dicho Ángela que no lo has probado –caminó hacia ella con el plato en la mano y un tenedor.

–Sí… había comido mucho –dijo, recostando su costado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

–Prueba –acercó el tenedor a los labios de la morena y esta no se pudo negar.

–Sí… está rico –dijo en voz baja, lamiéndose los labios.

–Te quedó un poco de crema, no… aquí –limpió la comisura del labio de Jane con la yema de su dedo índice, que luego fue cubierto por sus labios.

Jane sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que la asustaba. ¿Las amigas no hacían eso, verdad? Tenía que ser verdad… tenía que haber una pequeña o grande probabilidad que Maura estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que ella.

–Ejem –Ángela aclaró su garganta y cuando Jane la miró, la mujer señaló con su dedo hacia arriba. Las dos mujeres miraron hacia arriba y se quedaron boquiabierta.

–¿!Pero qué hace un muérdago aquí!? –exclamó la morena.

–Cuenta como una puerta… aunque es más común colocarlo en la entrada –comentó Maura, aún con la mirada fija en la pequeña planta–. La etiqueta correcta es que el hombre retire uno de los frutos cuando besa a una mujer… cuando no le queden frutos, no se permite más besos bajo la planta.

Jane miró la planta; le quedaban frutos de sobras.

–¡Perfecto! –Ángela dio una palmada–. Como veo que ya saben cuál es la tradición, yo me retiro –le guiñó un ojo a su hija al pasarle por el lado, dejando a la morena boquiabierta e inmóvil en el lugar.

Jane no dijo una palabra, tomó el plato de las manos de Maura y lo puso a un lado para tomar las manos de la rubia en las suyas.

–La leyenda también dic… –se calló al ver una sonrisa en los labios de Jane, ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose si acaso Jane…

–Cuando empiezas a dar información de ese modo es porque estás nerviosa –susurró Jane. El bullicio de sus familiares había desaparecido y ahora estaba segura que hasta podía escuchar la respiración de Maura.

Maura miró sus manos entre las de Jane y sonrió, asintiendo.

–Aunque no cumplimos con la etiqueta que has mencionado… –ante la mirada extrañada de Maura, continuó–. No soy un hombre.

Maura no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa y entonces sostuvo las manos de Jane con más fuerza, atrayéndola a ella.

–Tú eres suficiente –susurró sobre los labios de Jane antes de tomar su labio inferior entre los suyos. Jane atrajo el cuerpo de la rubia al suyo, rodeando con uno de sus brazos su cintura, disfrutando del sabor y la suavidad de los labios de Maura. Unos segundos después, sus labios se separaron apenas unos centímetros y sonrieron como adolecentes. Jane le mostró un fruto del muérdago que sostenía entre sus dedos.

–¿Qué más dice la leyenda?

–Se cree que si una pareja se besa bajo un muérdago, es una predicción de una vida larga y feliz –susurró con mejillas enrojecidas.

–Nunca me ha gustado tanta información como ahora.

–¿Sí? –susurró, lamiéndose los labios, degustando el sabor de crema de los labios de Jane.

–Hmm sí –volvió a besar los labios de la rubia, perdiéndose en ellos una vez más.


End file.
